How To Save A Life
by Mai-Inuzuka-Nara
Summary: In the midst of her depression, after the tragic death of one of her closest friends, a stranger shows up. He's witty, a bit demanding, but he's bright and mysterious at the same time, and now he's creeping her out, because he's making her hear these voices-.. Voices of people contemplating ending their life… Now it's her turn- ... It's her turn to save a life. AU SasuIno ooc


**How To Save A Life Summary:**

**After the tragic death of a close friend, a death she deemed she could have prevented if only she had just paid attention to obvious signs, but instead remained selfish, thinking only of herself, until it was too late has Ino in an overly mild depression. She can't eat, she can't sleep, she can't even think straight. Suddenly a stranger shows up and forces his way into Ino's bleak life, making her hear these voices- voices of people contemplating suicide- & now Ino has to save a life.**

**Warning explicit content such as suicide ect. Please read at your own risk! Reviews, criticism ect. Welcomed :)**

Prologue

Thunder crackled in the midst of one of most horrible thunder storms Konoha had witnessed in awhile, and in the mist of this storm on top on a black tile roof stood a young, thin blonde girl, whom looked rather frail as the thick droplets of rain descending upon her sobbing form.

She appeared to be facing a heavy dilemma as she paced back and forth rather hastily, but still being dragged slightly by the soaked pale pink dress that hung down to her pale shaking knees, had it not been soaked to the brim it might have stopped mid-thigh. The top part of the dress hung much loser up top, of course with it being soaked too also hung much lower, revealing the girls pale pink strapless bra, but it was obvious the girl wasn't even close to caring.

Her pale blond locks appeared to be a much darker blonde,almost brown due to the rain. Somehow her hair escaped its lose braid and now cascaded down her back in a wavy-wet mess, yet some framed her sharp heart like, pale porcelain face.

"What do I do? What do I do?!" She shrieked, running her shaking hands over her face. Her breathing was heavy, uneven and erratic as was her pacing. Suddenly the irate girl dropped to her knees clutching her aching chest.

"I can't-...I can't!" She screamed clutching her head tightly shaking her head in a manner of defeat. In a quick attempt to calm her breathing she ended up choking on her own sobs, making her head throb and her aching chest worse.

"You can't what?" The troubled girl looked up at the sound of the familiar monotone voice with an underlying hint of determination and encouragement, and a hint of something new, anger.

"You can't what.. Ino?" The voice repeated this time, except much slower as if a warning, but never frustration, because frustration wasn't in his nature, not him.

Ino stared up at the familiar figure with a pleading look, but she didn't dare utter a word.

"YOU CAN'T WHAT?!" The figure roared walking hastily, but with a calm stance, toward the hysterical girl. Within seconds he had reached the Yamanaka girl and pulled her up my her frail waist and guided her to the edge of the roof, receiving a small whimper from the girl, but no hassle.

"You can't what?..."

The view of Konoha was rather dreary and bleak. The sky was a darkish gray and the rain continued to pour. To put it simply it made Ino feel even worse, but she couldn't look away, mainly due to his tight clutch on her shoulders, but mainly because was trying to regain some composure.. Or just the slightest bit of her sanity.

_'Useless …. I am-'_

_'I'd be better off dead-'_

_'I could end this, the suffering... the pain-'_

"NO! NO! No! No, no, no..." Ino chanted squeezing her eyes shut as if it would rid her of the horrid voices. A pair of much larger, colder, paler hands removed Ino's own and hooked a hand under her damp chin for her to face him.

"Yes" Was his simple reply. She shook her head repeatidly and he scowled- no not in fustration, but her lack of faith in herself.

"I-I...I can't-" She muttered turning her gaze.

"You can't what?" He repeated again, for the last time.

_'Why am I living this life?-'_

_'Why is this my life-'_

_'Why do I suffer?-'_

"I can't save them all" She finally admitted letting her wet locks fall in her shame filled face as if to shield her form her own truth.

Silence fell over the two temporarily and a shiver ran through the lithe girl, but now was not the time to focus on her own well being, because she did not allow selfish thoughts anymore, no .. Not anymore, not since that day, the day that scarred forever her heart, body, and mind.

The boy, having been contemplating during the silence that had succumbed the two, seemed to have come to a decision. He reached upon his pale, slender neck and snatched off something.

"Ino... You can't save them all, but you can save... a life" With that said he grabbed her small hand in his much larger one and placed the item inside of it, before closing it up and kissing it in just the most tender of ways. Promptly he gave a pointed look, and she gave a miserable attempt at a smile with a breathless giggle. Just like that he turned away and descended down the ladder, leaving Ino to her own thoughts, her own decision.

_'They'd be better off without me-'_

_'They wouldn't even know I left, they probably wouldn't care-_

_'They don't need me-'_

Ino sniffled bearing the same miserable attempt at a smile as she opened her shaking hand slowly. In her damp palm was a silver locket. She quickly unclasped the locked.

A picture of a little boy and his mother stared back at her. Th lady in the picture looked young, not a day over 30, she was slender and pale,but beautiful with long silky raven hair. She was blushing with a small smile with her arm wrapped around a little boy with spiky raven hair and equally pale skin. The little boy seemed as if he didn't really want to take the picture, he was pouting, but you could tell by looking in his onyx eyes he actually did enjoy taking the picture. His eyes were gleaming.

Lightning struck and Ino jumped, but she made no noise. Clutching the locket to her heart she scrambled to the edge of the roof and slid to her knees.

She saw him at the bottom, he simply nodded up at her and she knew. She took one last look at the locket, kissed it tenderly much like he did her hand, tied it around her neck and stood. She returned the nod with such fierceness it made him grin. Ino bowed her head caressing the locket.

It was time.

(A/N): First try


End file.
